


Problem Solved

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Tiny one for Learning CurveSUMMARY: A Daniel romance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

  
Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Problem Solved

##  Problem Solved

##### Written by Ladybird  
Comments? Write to us at ladybird546@hotmail.com

  * SPOILERS : Tiny one for Learning Curve
  * SUMMARY : A Daniel romance
  * G [A] [Hc] [1st] 



* * *

The rain was falling heavily as I left the gym. Night was falling and it was getting really chilly. I heard a voice. 

"Damn, not again."

I turned towards the voice and saw a man looking under the bonnet of his car. He didn’t look or sound like he knew what he was looking for. 

"Sorry," he was addressing me. "I really need a new car but never get round to buying one."

"What’s wrong with it?"

"I have no idea."

"Could I do anything to help?" I asked, hoping he would say yes because he was cute, really cute.

"Thanks, but I don’t live far away. I can walk and get my car seen to in the morning"

He wasn’t going to get away so easily. I had noticed him in the gym. He was tall, very good looking and always polite. He seemed quiet and shy somehow though.

"Look, the rain is getting worse. I don’t mind giving you a lift home, honestly."

The man looked up and thought for a moment then said, "Thanks, I’d appreciate that. My name’s Daniel by the way"

He locked his car and followed me to mine. Unfortunately, he didn’t live too far away so we weren’t in the car together for long. We talking very little but that was okay, just being near to him made me feel good. He told me where to stop, outside his apartment building, but then seemed reluctant to get out of the car.

"Um, will you be going to the gym tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Probably. Will you?"

"Yeah, my friend will drop me off there after work, after he’s given me a lecture about my useless car though," he laughed. "Maybe we could go for a coffee afterwards."

"I’d like that. See you tomorrow then"

That was how it all started. Our first date – sort of.

That first date turned out to be the first of many. We saw each other when we could. He told me he worked for the military in nearby Cheyenne Mountain. As I was new to Colorado Springs, new to the US actually, I knew little about the Cheyenne Mountain complex. It was shrouded in secrecy and there were lots of rumours about what went off there but no-one who actually worked there ever talked about it. I did wonder what Daniel did there, actually asked him once but all he said was that it was ‘classified ‘ and that he couldn’t talk about it. Anyway, whatever he did took him away for days at a time. As we learned more about each other I began to miss him when he was ‘out of town’ even though he always rang me as soon as he was back.

The first night he stayed at my place was really special. He had never pushed me further than I was prepared to go with our relationship but I knew he wanted more. So did I. I invited him to dinner and made the evening special. There was music on the CD player we both liked. The lights were dimmed, dinner was good. We cleared up together. It took ages because of the fooling around we did. Just easy going, relaxed play – blowing bubbles from the sink at each other, Daniel putting clean dishes back in the water instead of the cupboards, me swiping him with a wet cloth. Until we stopped laughing and stood looking at each other. Neither of us needed to say anything. We made our way to the bedroom and slowly undressed each other. Daniel was so quiet and careful I felt like a china doll. As he undressed me he planted tiny kisses all over my face and neck. I know I started groaning but I couldn’t help it. I wanted him and he knew it. We made love; passionate, sensuous love. It was wonderful. We seemed to fit perfectly together. We fell asleep holding each other and I felt happier than I ever had. I remember thinking it was too good to last.

We began staying at each other’s apartments regularly. We only slept alone when he was out of town or had a very early start the next morning. Things were great and we were getting to know each other well, apart from me meeting his friends. He had met some of my colleagues from work as I hadn’t been in Colorado long enough to have many friends but people at work were nice and invited me places. However, I had never met any of his friends. He didn’t talk about work so I didn’t like to ask him.

We were eating one night when he told me he was going away for longer than usual. His trips were just 2 or 3 days long usually but this time he was going for a week. I told him how much I’d miss him and we made wonderful love in front of the fire before he left to sleep at his own home. I missed him terribly and waited eagerly for his usual phone call saying he was back.

That never came. Two weeks after we had made love in front of the fire I realised our relationship was probably over. I tried to phone him to ask why but he didn’t answer. I was upset and angry that he couldn’t have told me to my face. I had thought more of him than that.

It had been nearly three weeks since I had seen Daniel- he hadn’t even been to the gym- when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see a strange woman standing in the hall.

"Are you Annie?" she asked.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Could I come in a moment please? I have a message from Daniel."

She looked serious so I let her in. I resisted telling her just what I thought of Daniel.

"Daniel asked me to come and see you. I’m a friend of his. My name’s Sam"

"I’m sorry but Daniel never mentioned any of his friends so your name doesn’t mean anything to me."

"Daniel and I work together as well as being friends. He hadn’t told us about you either so when he was injured no-one knew to contact you" 

My heart missed a beat when she said injured. Sam went on to explain that Daniel had been injured whilst he was out of town. She didn’t say how. His injuries had been critical and he had only regained consciousness the day before.

"His first words were about you. He was worried because he hadn’t been able to phone you as he usually did. He asked me to come and explain why. He’s not really well enough yet to phone you himself."

"I feel awful. The things I’ve been thinking about him. And all the time he was hurt. Can I see him? Where is he?"

"I’m sorry, but he’s in the medical facility in the Mountain and only authorised staff is allowed in," she explained.

"There is a medical facility in a mountain!" I was incredulous.

"I can’t really tell you any more except that Daniel will ring you in a few days when he is able and that, that….. he loves you." Sam was embarrassed when she said that,

"Daniel asked you to tell me that?"

"Yes, he did and Daniel doesn’t say things like that lightly. You obviously mean a lot to him"

"He means a lot to me," I said quietly.

Sam went and left me feeling confused and tearful. Daniel was hurt and I couldn’t be with him. What sort of job did he have that meant he was so badly hurt. I know Sam hadn’t said he had been hurt through work but surely if it had been a car accident or something similar she would have told me. I had no choice but to wait for his call.

Three days later he called. He sounded weak and very unhappy. 

"Honey, I’m so sorry to have upset you but there was just nothing I could do- being unconscious and all."

Daniel thought too much about others and not enough about himself.

"Daniel shush. Stop worrying about me – its you who’s hurt. How are you and when can I come and see you?"

" Janet, she’s the doctor here, says I should be able to go home in a week or so but she won’t let me go to be on my own. She says I need looking after. She thinks I’m a baby." He sounded really down. 

"You won’t be on your own. I’ll be there to look after you." I wanted him home now not in a few days.

"Are you sure?

"Oh yes- I’m sure I owe you a massage if you’ll be up to it"

"I may not be up to it but I’ll sure be up for it" I could almost ‘hear’ his grin.

"I have to go but I’ll call you tomorrow after you’re home from work"

I didn’t have to wait till the following evening. Just as I was having breakfast my phone rang and a husky voice asked, "Are you still in bed?"

"You’re obviously feeling better," I laughed.

"I couldn’t wait till tonight to hear your voice so I thought I’d ring before you went to work"

"I’m pleased you did"

I heard a faint voice from the other end of the phone.

"Daniel, who are you talking to? "

"No-one you know Jack"

"Here, lemme talk to whoever it is"

"NO!" Daniel didn’t sound too happy about this Jack talking to me.

"Hello. I’m Jack and you are?"

"Who’s Jack?"

"Jack, Daniel’s Commanding Officer. I need to know if your intentions towards him are honourable."

"Actually Jack – they’re not." He wasn’t the only smartass around.

"Oh. Right. Well you’d better talk to him then."

I heard him tell Daniel that my intentions were not honourable and then Daniel laughed. It sounded so good to hear that.

"Hey, it’s Jack again."

"Hello Jack again."

"Daniel says you’re going to look after him. Well good luck. You’ll need it!" and with that Jack gave the phone back to Daniel

We talked for a few more minutes then I had to leave for work.

"I’ll ring you again tonight and hopefully let you know when I’ll be coming home"

"Daniel, before you go can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Am I ever going to meet any of your friends?"

"We’ll talk about it when I get home"

The next few days seemed long and tedious. Daniel rang me when he could but I wasn’t allowed to go and see him. When he was finally allowed home I wasn’t even allowed to go and pick him up; his friend Jack bought him home or should I say his commanding officer. Daniel seemed reluctant to introduce us but Jack invited himself into the apartment so he had no choice. Jack gave me Daniel’s medication and told me his doctor had prescribed lots of rest and no stress and that he had to go back to the mountain every two days for a check up and that a car would be sent for him. I looked at Daniel who was looking very tired and wondered what his injuries were; no one seemed to be saying what had actually happened to him. Jack saw how tired he looked and took his leave. We were alone again after being apart for 4 weeks but the fabulous reunion I had anticipated was not happening. Daniel had closed his eyes and was not going to offer any explanation for what had happened. I felt as if I was not allowed to ask so I brought a blanket from the bedroom and covered him with it and asked if he needed anything. There was no answer and I assumed he was asleep.

Daniel was not the best patient in the world. He complained about everything, having to go for regular checkups, having to take medication, not being able to do any work, but worst of all was that he couldn’t talk to me about what had happened to him. If I tried to broach the subject he snapped at me and repeated that it was classified. I was beginning to hate that word. How could an archaeologist and linguist possibly be so badly hurt working? Whilst Daniel told me nothing, his body told me a lot. He was bruised all over his body, with deep cuts along his legs and back. Some had been stitched. He had bruising on his forehead and signs of a deep cut on the back of his head so he’d probably been concussed as well. It didn’t stop there. His physical well being was improving but mentally he was in a mess. He flinched visibly when he heard a loud noise. He was having nightmares that left him screaming as if in pain. 

There was an uneasy peace between us. I looked after him when I was not at work and his temper improved but his moods were still difficult to deal with. His friend Jack called round a couple of times but I was so aware that they could not talk about what had happened with me there so I began to make excuses and leave them alone. A couple of weeks after Daniel returned home he suggested having some of his friends around for a meal so that I could meet them. At last I was being allowed into his world even if it was just a little. 

Daniel was back at work by the time the meal was held though only for a few hours a day, not full days. We arranged that he did the shopping while I was at work then we would both prepare and cook the meal. Things seemed back to normal. We talked and laughed and for the first time in weeks I felt relaxed and happy again. It was not to last. The evening began well enough though I found his friends a strange bunch of people. Jack was flippant and teased Daniel about everything. Daniel didn’t seem to mind. Sam was serious and seemed to be weighing me up. But the strangest was the one they simply called ‘T’. He was a giant of a man who wore a hat pulled down over his forehead even when we were eating. Conversation was stilted. I had nothing in common with these people. They were uncomfortable as they couldn’t talk about work with me there. The evening ended early and Daniel and I washed up in silence and went to bed. It was the first night of many where we slept back to back.

I made my decision to finish the relationship two weeks after the meal with his friends. I could never be a part of his world. I tried broaching the subject a few times but Daniel wouldn’t talk about it. He kept saying things would be ok, that he loved me and didn’t want to live without me, but I couldn’t live like we were doing. I was going to take the coward’s way out and move my things out once he’d gone to work. I could load up my car before work and leave him a note. Not the best way to end a relationship but I loved him so I knew I couldn’t have gone any other way.

Our relationship seemed fated to travel a very rocky road as the day I had decided to leave, Daniel’s car wouldn’t start. I had been telling him for weeks to get it fixed but would he? No! He kept making excuses. I had to drive him to work to work then come back, get my car loaded up with the things I had taken over to Daniel’s then get to work myself. On top of that it was raining heavily and visibility was poor. I had never driven up to Cheyenne Mountain before and so was not sure of the roads. We made it up there; I dropped Daniel at the gates and turned my car around. I was dreading the drive back down the mountain. The rain was worsening and the dark clouds made it seem more like night time rather than morning. The last thing I remember was trying to avoid something in the road and skidding.

Daniel’s Story

As I left Annie I felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding. Perhaps it was the terrible weather. I felt bad enough that she had to drive me to work because I hadn’t bothered to get my car fixed but the weather made that worse. I knew she didn’t really like driving in such bad weather. I tried to kiss her as I got out of the car but she was distant and turned her face away from me. Was she just annoyed that she had had to drive up there or was there something else. I was aware that things hadn’t been good between us and that that was down to my work but I didn’t know how to handle it. I wanted both in my life.

The first I realised something was wrong was when I received a call from Bob, one of Annie’s colleagues from school. Annie hadn’t arrived at school and when he had tried to ring both apartments and her cell phone there was no reply. Annie just didn’t miss work. I began to worry and asked Bob to let me know if she arrived.

Sam came into my lab just as I put my cell phone away.

"Personal calls in work time, Daniel," she teased.

"That was Bob, one of the other teachers at Annie’s School. She never arrived after she dropped me off here earlier this morning. He tried phoning her but there’s no answer. Sam, I’m worried. The weather is so bad, anything could have happened."

Jack was quick to make the decisions to look for Annie. The four of us set off in his truck, back down the mountain. I couldn’t believe how the weather had worsened. Visibility was so poor we could hardly see anything. Jack drove slowly as we all kept a look out for anything out of the ordinary. The sound of the rain inside the vehicle was terrible. We had to shout to each other to make ourselves heard

"O’Neill, stop!" Teal’c cried out and pointed to something outside the truck. I couldn’t see anything but he seemed to be sure there was something.

"I’m going to look," I shouted as I opened the door and stepped out. Jack, Sam and Teal’c were right behind me. Teal’c passed me and began scrambling down a slight incline. I followed and ended up sliding down and then came upon what Teal’c could see but we couldn’t before. Annie’s car was on its side, front crumpled as it had hit the tree. I was too stunned to speak but Teal’c, reliable as ever, called in his booming voice to tell Jack to phone for help. Sam had gone back to Jacks truck to find whatever she could that might help. By this time, I had found Annie, still in the car but lying at an awkward angle. She was conscious but didn’t look good. My first instinct was to try to drag her out but the training the SGC insisted on stopped me and I leaned in as far as I could to talk to her. This was difficult because of the rain still drumming down but the fact that she turned her head slightly towards me showed that she was aware I was there.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?" I couldn’t think what to say. I just knew I had to keep talking, keep her calm until help came. Jack and Teal’c were walking around the car, I knew, assessing the situation. 

"Daniel," Annie said, almost a whisper. "Daniel, my leg is stuck. I can’t move it." Her voice was weak but had never sounded sweeter.

"Hey, don’t worry. Jack has sent for help. They’ll be here soon." I turned to Jack and shook my head. Even though it was dark inside the car I could see the blood seeping from the leg that was stuck. She needed help and we daren’t even climb in the car for fear of making it more unstable than it already was.

"Daniel," Jack tried to keep his voice as quiet as he could while still making himself heard above the rain, "Daniel, stay calm, Siler’s on his way with cutting equipment. Fraiser is coming as well so she can be treating Annie while they cut her out. Just keep talking to her." 

It seemed an age but of course it wasn’t. Siler and his team were on the case in an instant. The pouring rain didn’t seem to bother them at all. Janet took over from me and did what she could while they were getting Annie out of the car. Eventually, Annie was lying on a tarpaulin on the floor with a makeshift shelter around her. Janet worked on her while Jack and Teal’c took me back to the truck to calm me down.

"Let Fraiser do her job Daniel." He was so good in a crisis. I wasn’t, not when it involved the person I loved so desperately.

Eventually, I saw them carefully lift her and take her to the ambulance.

"I’m going with her," I told Jack and he knew nothing he said or did was going to stop me.

I climbed in the back and looked at Janet. "We’re taking her straight to the SCG Daniel. Its closer," and she went back to tending to her precious patient.

General Hammond was waiting for us as we came out of the elevator to make for the infirmary.

"How is she Doctor?" he asked Janet.

"It looks like a multiple fracture of the right leg; she’s lost a lot of blood and probably concussion as well. There could be internal injuries." She looked at me then looked quickly away. "Daniel, let us do our jobs and I’ll let you see her as soon as possible,"

Hammond could see I was going to argue so he stepped in, gently took hold of my arm to stop me following, and said, "Doctor Jackson, son, go and get cleaned up and then you can go and wait. You’ll be no good to her when she comes round if you’re suffering from pneumonia."

It was only then I remembered how soaked through I was. I was beginning to shiver as the cold seeped through to my bones. I stood and watched as Janet and her team took Annie away from me. I was glad about being wet as no-one would be able to see my tears. I felt a hand on my back guiding me away. I turned and saw Jack and Teal’c.

"C’mon Daniel. Let’s get you cleaned up. Annie is so not going to think of you as her handsome prince looking like that."

They took me to the locker room and helped me shower and change into clean, dry clothes then left me sitting on the bench while they did the same. All the energy seemed to have drained out of me. I couldn’t speak. I simply sat and felt the tears fall down my face. 

"Hey." I looked up to see Jack and Teal’c, clean and dry again standing in front of me. "Ready to see how things are?"

I nodded and stood shakily. Teal’c put out a hand to steady me. "I am sure doctor Fraiser will do all she can DanielJackson."

We sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs outside one of the observation rooms, waiting. It was only a matter of weeks ago that the rest of SG1 had waiting for me outside that room. Sam joined us, bringing us all coffee, even Teal’c, who stood to allow her to sit down. 

The wait was interminable. Jack had been to see Hammond to bring him up to date on what had happened and then joined the rest of us in the hall. Jack tried engaging me in conversation without success. I could hear him talking to Sam and Teal’c, about everything and nothing. I heard him tell them he’d rung Annie’s school to tell them what had happened and that he would get back to them as soon as we knew something. That would be soon, I prayed.

After what seemed like forever Janet was standing in front of me.

"Daniel," she said quietly, "She’s going to be ok. Her leg is a mess and needs surgery but there are no internal injuries as far as we can see."

"Can I see her?"

"Just for a few minutes. We need to get her ready for surgery." Janet turned and went to go back into the room.

"Doc," Jack called her back. "Are you keeping her here? Classified you know."

"Apart from the fact that she’s not really fit to be moved at the moment we can’t get her back down the mountain. I tried to get Dr Warner back here to carry out the surgery but he rang just a few minutes ago to say the road had been blocked off. Evidently the heavy rain has made it dangerous in places. The possibility of a landslide he thinks."

"So what….. happens when she comes round?" I could see where Jack was heading It would be difficult when SG teams came into the infirmary for post mission check ups.

"We’ll put her in her own room Colonel. She won’t be going far for some time. By which time we should be able to transfer her out of here."

I entered the room slowly, anticipating what I would see. I wasn’t wrong. Annie laid there, ashen faced, with tubes and machines seemingly everywhere. The steady beep of the heart monitor reassured me a little. I stood, just watching her beautiful face, so bruised, so swollen, so sad. I gulped as I felt a hand on my arm. Janet.

"Just give it time Daniel. Now go and let us get her ready. Go get something to eat and some sleep. I’ll send for you when she wakes up."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently turning me towards the door. I hesitated and turned for one more look then followed Jack out the door. I went to the commissary but had just coffee. I would have choked on food. Jack tried to persuade me to use one of the VIP rooms to get some rest but I knew I would never sleep. I went down to my office and lay down on the old couch there and closed my eyes. Visions of Annie trapped inside that damn car haunted me. If I had gotten my car fixed when I should have done this would never have happened.

I must have dozed off because the next I knew Jack was shaking me.

"Daniel. Daniel. Come on. Janet said to come get you."

I jumped up ready to run back to the infirmary when Jack stood in front of me effectively stopping me.

"Daniel, everything is ok. Janet thinks Annie could come round anytime and thought you would want to be there when she does. But…… shouldn’t you tidy yourself up a bit first." Jack was smiling as he said this. My heart slowed down a little and went to look in the mirror in the tiny washroom just off my office. Oh boy. My hair was stuck up and I needed a shave, badly. 

"What time is it," I called out to Jack.

"You’ve been asleep for hours Daniel. I posted an SF on your door to make sure you weren’t disturbed." I was about to argue with him but, "Daniel, you couldn’t have done anything and you needed the sleep. You’ll feel better for it. Trust me." He was right, I did feel better. I shaved quickly and smoothed my hair down with my hand. Not much better but I just wanted to see Annie.

Janet had warned me but I was still shocked to see how pale she was, how still, looking so small and fragile. I sat by the side of the bed and took hold of her hand. The room they had put her in was small, bare and rather depressing. I was angry even though I knew it was necessary to keep her away from the rest of the SGC. She was worth more than this.

I stayed by her side until she stirred. I heard her moaning and went to the door to call for a nurse but Janet was already on her way in. She fussed around Annie for a few minutes then turned to me, "You can stay but don’t tire her. She needs rest."

"Daniel." Annie’s voice was small and weak.

"Hey, I’m here. You just rest. I’m not going anywhere." She closed her eyes and slept while I sat and watched her, wondering if things were going to be okay. I knew she would be but would ‘we’ be.

The next few days were really busy with other SGC teams bringing stuff back for me to translate or new problems to solve. I spent as much time with Annie as I could but things seemed awkward. She spoke very little and explained she was just tired but I knew there was more to it than that. She was also very unhappy at being cooped up in that awful room, able to see only those who came to see her. She asked everyday when she could be moved to a non-military hospital but they were still working on the road down the mountain. The heavy rain had done much more damage than had been initially thought.

I found out what was wrong the day I couldn’t get to see her till late afternoon. I’d had to attend meetings all day and prepare for my first off world mission since my ‘encounter’ with aliens weeks before. My injuries were completely healed and the only evidence of the torture I’d endured was the newly formed scars around my body. I went into the room to find Annie sitting in a chair and looking much better than previously. Her right leg was cushioned on a stool in front of her and she was propped up with pillows to make her as comfortable as possible. I bent to kiss her but she turned her head to one side and said simply,

"We need to talk."

I pulled up a chair and sat slightly to one side of her to be as near as possible without her having to turn her head too much. I waited.

"Daniel, as soon as it’s possible I’m being moved out of here and when I go it will be the last time I see you. I love you so much but it just is not going to work. Us? Its not meant to be." The tears were falling down her cheeks as she finished speaking. I was stunned. I never guessed this would be the ‘something’. If she loved me why did she want to end it?

"I’ll try to explain. I owe you that. Never, ever think I don’t love you because I do, so much this is the only way." She gulped as she spoke. I wanted to take her in my arms but I didn’t. I needed to hear. 

"I know you can’t tell me what you do in this place. I understand that but I can’t live with it Daniel. Your friends are uncomfortable around me because they can’t talk about work – your lives- they can’t find common ground with me, or I with them. Your life, your work, are obviously important. You are obviously important. People here have such respect for you Daniel. I can’t and won’t ask you to choose me above this. But, I can’t live like this, not being able to be a part of your whole life. Your friends will never completely accept me. They are too important to you. So I’ve decided it has to end, however much it hurts."

I tried to speak but couldn’t. I knew things had been strained when Annie had met Jack, Sam and Teal’c but it would have improved. They would have gotten used to not being able to talk about work around her. 

Even though I’d only known her for a matter of months I knew her well enough to know that she had thought carefully about this and that her mind was made up.

I left her and went back to my office. Her words went round and round in my head. There must be some way to convince her not to do this. 

The tears, when they came, exhausted me and I fell into a trouble sleep at my desk. I woke to find Jack standing beside me. I stretched my neck which was stiff from the position I’d been in and stood up.

"Daniel, what’s wrong? I’ve just been to see Annie and she won’t see me and the Doc says she’s been crying but doesn’t know why." Jack was diplomatic enough not mention that I had obviously been crying as well.

"She’s decided that ‘we’ are no more Jack. She can’t live with what I do, with the secrecy so she’s decided to break things off so that I don’t have to choose between her and this." I swept my arm around the room indicated what I meant by ‘this’ though Jack knew.

"Ah!"

"Jack, I’m going down to see Annie then I’m heading for one of the VIP rooms to sleep before the mission tomorrow. I’ll see you then." And with that I left my office.

Annie was sleeping when I got to her room. I stood in the doorway watching her. I couldn’t lose her like I’d lost so many others. I wouldn’t lose her. My life was nothing without her. 

My sleep was troubled and I was tired and withdrawn when we went through the Stargate the next day. Sam kept trying to talk to me but I wasn’t paying attention and she soon gave up. Jack stayed close by me all day and said simply, "I’m here if you need me." I was grateful for that but couldn’t put into words how I was feeling. However, the day did give me the chance to go through everything Annie had said. There must be a way out of this. We were walking back to the gate when it suddenly hit me. I knew what I had to do.

After we had debriefed I asked Jack and the General if I could have a few minutes in private with them both. General Hammond invited us both to sit down. Jack did but I said I preferred to stand. I saw no point in putting this off so I came straight to the point.

"General Hammond, Jack. I will be tendering my resignation as soon as I get back to my office and type it out. I have some leave owing so would like it be effective immediately please."

"Daniel…."

"Jack, please don’t try to talk me out of this. I have thought it over carefully. I ‘will not’ lose Annie. She won’t ask me to choose between her and the SGC but I’m choosing anyway and I’m choosing her. I will miss everything, everyone, here but I love her and I ‘won’t’ lose her."

I left and went down to type out my resignation. I took it straight to Hammond then went to find to speak to Annie. The room was empty when I got down there. Dr Warner was on duty so I asked him where Annie was. 

"She was transferred to the hospital in town Doctor Jackson. As soon as the road was opened again she insisted on being moved. I’m sorry but there was no medical reason to insist she stayed here."

I was about to leave the SGC and go and find her when I realised it was nearly midnight. I wouldn’t be allowed to see her at this time anyway so I went back to the VIP room and tried to sleep. 

Annie’s Story

I knew that Daniel was going ‘out of town’ though I wasn’t sure how when the road was still supposed to be impassable. I asked the nurse who brought me my breakfast about the road. She told me it had been opened just the day before. I asked to see Dr Fraiser.

"Dr Fraiser, I believe I can be transferred now the road has been reopened. Could you arrange this as soon as possible please. I really need to get out of here."

"What about Daniel? Don’t you want to wait till he comes back later tonight?" She asked me.

"Doctor, Daniel and I are no longer ‘together’ so there is no point to me staying and this enforced seclusion is doing me no good whatsoever. I want my friends to be able to visit me which they’re not at the moment." 

They moved me just after lunch. If I hadn’t felt so miserable I would have laughed at the escort provided for someone in a wheelchair. There were the good Doctor Fraiser, a nurse and four, yes four, Airmen. I suppose this was in case I saw something I shouldn’t. I was glad to get out of that awful place. How anyone could work so far underground with no windows I don’t know. I couldn’t.

Once settled in the hospital I was able to phone Bob at the school and tell him where I was. He and his wife visited me early in the evening. It was good to see them. They brought the biggest bunch of flowers I had ever seen, from everyone at school, they explained. I told them about Daniel and I. I told them the reasons as well. I didn’t see any reason not to. Daniel was always open about working at the mountain, he just never spoke about what he did there and no-one ever asked.

I slept fitfully that night. I missed him so much but I knew this was the only way.

The next day was busy with visitors, probably because it was a Saturday, so people had time to spare. Bob and his wife came during the afternoon to bring me some personal things from my apartment. A couple more colleagues from work popped in to see how I was. Their gift was wonderful. The children I taught had all made ‘Get Well’ cards with short personal messages written inside. I was so happy to see them I cried. The most surprising visitor though was Sam. She arrived early afternoon looking serious. She obviously had something to say but couldn’t find a way to say it, at first. After making small talk for a few minutes I asked her why she had come.

"Mm, Daniel said you liked to get straight to the point when he first told me about you. Oookay! I’m here to apologise."

"What for?" I wasn’t going to make this easy for her.

"For not making you feel more welcome. For not making more effort to get to know you. For not taking Daniel’s feelings seriously."

"That’s a lot of apologising," I commented. "Do you think Daniel shouldn’t have been seeing me?"

"No, no, that’s not it at all," she said quickly. "We were surprised when he told us he was seeing someone. We all tend to be overprotective of Daniel and, well, we would’ve been the same with anyone. It wasn’t personal. Daniel has been hurt so much we, we, we just tend to watch over him."

"Major, Daniel is a grown man. I can’t see why anyone needs to ‘protect’ him. He is more than able to make up his own mind about things."

"I know. I’m sorry. Please call me Sam."

"As it’s unlikely we’ll meet again I’ll stick to Major thank you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m tired." I was so angry about her visit I had no intention of liking her, or of making it easy for her to apologise. I was too unhappy to care about anyone else.

Early Sunday morning I had another visitor. This time it was Daniel, looking flushed and excited. I tried to send him away but he just wouldn’t go. He was telling me in the express train way of his that he would have visited the day before but that he had to get things organised and go shopping and it took longer than he expected and by the time he was done it was too late to visit.

"I tried to get in to see you, but they wouldn’t let me. Please forgive me." He looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his and I choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. 

"Daniel, why are you here?" 

"Annie, I’ve solved the problem." He’d slowed down and was looking at me so intently that I just couldn’t get angry with him. He continued, "Annie, I’ve resigned. You mean more to me than my work. I can’t lose you, and I won’t." With that he put his hand into his coat pocket and was just about to pull something out when we heard, "Dr Jackson, I think ‘we’ have found the solution to our little problem." We both looked towards the door and stared at General Hammond and Jack, who was holding a big bunch of flowers which almost obscured his face. 

They both entered the room and Jack placed the flowers on my meal tray. I looked questioningly at all three of them. Daniel was standing there open mouthed and Jack and the General both had big grins on their faces.

"Please let me explain." The General pulled up a chair and sat at the side of my bed. "When Dr Jackson gave me his resignation I knew he was serious and that he would go through with it, but, to be honest we can’t do without him. He is so important to our work that we had to find a way to keep him. Colonel O’Neill came up with the perfect solution."

O’Neill took over. "Daniel, remember Orban? Well there lies our answer."

"Jack, stop being cryptic. What has Orban got to do with anything?" Daniel was getting impatient.

"Think Daniel! What does Annie do? She teaches doesn’t she? And what are we trying to do on Orban?"

I was beginning to get annoyed by this time. I was just about to ask who or what ‘Orban’ was when the light seemed to dawn and Daniel spluttered, "Jack, you’ve got it. Why didn’t I think of that? But will the Pentagon agree to this?"

General Hammond spoke before I could, "That’s what we’ve been doing for the past day or so, clearing it with them. As long as Annie’s security check is ok we can get the programme up and running."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell you are all talking about!" I had lost it by then and was shouting. All three men looked at me and laughed. Yes they actually laughed at me. I was exasperated.

"Sweetheart this would mean we can be together, I won’t have to leave the S.. the mountain and you can be part of it and we…."

"Just a minute Daniel, be a part of what? I am not going to join the Air Force."

"No,no. you’d be doing what you’re good at. Teaching." Daniel looked like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Miss…. Annie, perhaps we could discuss this calmly now," General Hammond stood up, walked to the door and closed it. He explained as much as he possible could without revealing anything. He wanted to me to set up an education programme for children who seemed to be brain damaged but who could learn with the right help. It seemed like just the sort of challenge I would enjoy. Jack explained that there were still many things to be sorted but that it looked good. He took out a piece of paper and made a show of tearing it up. I gathered it was Daniel’s resignation letter.

Just as they were about to leave Daniel asked, "Can I now get on with what I was doing before you two so rudely interrupted?"

They watched as he went down on one knee, took out a small box from his pocket and said, "Annie, whatever happens with this job, you are the most important person in the world, no, make that universe, to me and I would be so proud if you would consent to become my wife."

I couldn’t answer because I couldn’t speak. Jack and the General were slapping Daniel on the back and grinning so much I wanted to laugh. I looked at Daniel who was still looking at me. He was waiting for an answer. I held out my hand to his, pulled him towards me and reached up to kiss him. I answered yes just before our lips touched.

**The End**

  


* * *

> © March 2005 The characters mentioned in this   
>  story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I,   
>  the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE   
>  SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright   
>  property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright   
>  Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This   
>  fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant   
>  for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
>  are the sole property of the author. 

* * *

  



End file.
